onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Once Upon a Time Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 February 2020
01:12-52 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:13-39 ~ Matheus1234zx has joined the chat ~ 01:13-43 heya 01:13-53 hi 01:14-59 why is there a BB8 on this minecraft server? 01:15-54 lol 01:16-06 I'm so tired 01:16-12 But it is almost over 01:16-21 what? 01:16-24 School 01:16-28 yay! 01:16-31 Only a few more days 01:16-50 Tomorrow is basically the last day 01:16-55 Basically 01:17-01 but not exactly 01:17-03 yay again 01:17-06 yeah 01:17-15 There are a few more exams to be done 01:19-19 just realized I forgot to do a ton of updating for the Manifest wiki 01:21-13 I'll work on the wiki as soon as I can 01:21-16 I'm so sorry 01:21-37 Its cool, I've mostly been able to keep all the appearances and pages up 01:22-44 time to make Billy and then on to appearances 01:23-00 Ok so 01:23-06 Leah Gibson's character 01:23-13 Is Jared's new love interest 01:23-17 yes 01:23-37 Leah Gibson and J.R. Ramirez were series regulars on season 2 of Jessica Jones 01:23-40 On the same season 01:23-47 lol 01:24-05 Victoria Cartagena (Lourdes) portrayed J.R. Ramirez's ex wife 01:24-09 On two episodes 01:24-19 Meanwhile 01:24-27 Leah Gibson's brother Carl Lundstedt 01:24-49 wait, was Cal in 204? IMDb says no but that doesn't sound right 01:24-50 Was a series regular for Marvel's Cloak & Dagger S1 01:24-59 I don't remember tbh 01:25-04 I think he wasn't 01:25-09 But I'm not sure 01:25-43 bbl 01:25-51 I'll trust you and imdb I guess 01:44-48 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:45-13 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:46-23 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:47-26 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:47-56 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:48-43 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:49-13 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:50-36 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:50-44 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 01:50-49 back 01:54-19 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 01:54-21 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 02:00-01 back 02:00-39 Robert Queen raised both of Malcolm Merlyn's children 02:01-19 lol true 02:03-45 for all his faults he was very good at raising other people's children as his own 02:06-10 his daughter tho 02:06-33 yeah, much better at raising other peoples children than his own 02:06-38 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:06-56 Hi 02:06-56 he's gonna say something random I can feel it 02:07-02 No 02:07-04 hiy 02:07-05 he only said hi 02:07-06 hi 02:07-09 Just hi 02:07-32 I was just hiying 02:08-45 My hair is a mess 02:08-55 And my feet too 02:09-00 what are the chances of Rene dying sometime in the future timeline? He's the mayor of Star City, that job is a death sentence 02:09-16 Very high 02:09-23 yeah 02:09-33 agreed 02:10-24 the only known person to ever be mayor of Star City and survive is Pollard, who instead had history rewritten to remove her from office 02:10-37 What do u expect to see in upcoming Fantastic Beasts? 02:10-47 bad writing 02:10-50 queerbating 02:10-52 Lol 02:10-52 this 02:11-02 Transphobia maybe 02:11-05 I loved both films 02:11-08 A very bad movie overall 02:11-11 What? Why? 02:11-13 The second movie was so bad 02:11-30 soooooo bad 02:11-31 I loved it 02:11-41 lol the writing was all over the place 02:11-47 Lily likes it too 02:11-57 accio Jenny Nicholson video 02:12-08 Imo 02:12-12 this video is amazing 02:12-28 They shouldnt change the location too much 02:12-53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QYUJ_ODfc8w 02:12-59 whala 02:13-05 Stick with some place 02:13-13 I mean 02:13-19 And not UK 02:13-26 the focus of the franchise is exploring new places 02:13-31 It always was the focus 02:13-43 So we learn more about other types of magics 02:14-15 I think going somewhere else is a decent idea, not the way 2 did it, but still decent 02:14-55 I hope to see Quidditch Through the Ages next 02:16-01 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 02:16-02 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:16-10 why? 02:16-32 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 02:16-36 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 02:17-06 It should be fun 02:17-22 nah 02:17-27 it would be like 02:17-34 a movie about the story of soccer 02:17-51 They could do something 02:18-16 Fantastic Beasts was an encyclopedia 02:18-24 Still 02:18-36 Newt was related to many people 02:18-42 I remember there was a quidditch world cup 02:18-51 In 02:19-01 1880s-ish 02:19-12 And it was a mess 02:19-29 Cause everyone forgot what hsppened 02:19-42 Or a trilogy about the founders 02:19-45 Kennilworthy Whisp was born in the 30s 02:19-54 Whos that 02:19-57 the guy who wrote the quidditch book 02:19-58 I mean 02:20-01 Oh 02:20-25 J.K. Rowling's nom de plume 02:20-29 Yeah 02:20-41 Oh la là french dude 02:20-50 what? 02:20-55 Lol 02:21-00 I thought her nom de plume was "I'm a TERF" 02:21-09 Lmao 02:21-21 nom de plume is an actual 'word' lol not a french expression 02:21-23 Lmao 02:21-26 My love for the Wizarding World remains 02:21-44 And will always remain 20:29-58 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 20:30-06 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 21:12-02 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:12-07 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:12-10 hi 21:20-42 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:21-38 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:22-24 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:23-27 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:48-41 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 21:49-34 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:49-34 ~ Schroeswald has joined the chat ~ 21:58-30 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 21:58-34 hey 21:58-41 Hi 21:58-56 Just came back from the river 21:59-57 I slipped and hit my ass really bad 22:00-18 With a rock 22:00-27 A big one 22:00-37 :( 22:00-43 ow 22:01-17 If Matheus comes wanna play s8s? 22:01-39 sure 22:02-14 remember, the end of S9 is a secret, no discussing it if it can be recorded in the logs 22:02-44 Then then ill ask for the end of s11 22:02-58 Kidding 22:03-57 Just came up with Sidney's subplot 22:04-40 thats good 22:05-02 I'm trying to remember Ana's subplot 22:05-16 And WHenry's 22:05-16 did you not write it down? 22:05-20 No lol 22:05-27 Ohhh 22:05-39 Just remembered it 22:06-04 It will involve an oooold character 22:06-13 That no one has on their season 22:06-23 (iirc) 22:07-57 805's about to be released 22:08-03 Cool! 22:08-11 Gonna read it asap 22:08-11 22:08-30 A$AP Rocky 22:09-05 Aka the rapper Trump's trying to get out of a swedish prison 22:09-21 To do Kanye West a favor 22:09-35 my president is so dumb 22:09-36 Geez 22:09-43 ���� 22:11-18 Tell me when u release 805 22:12-43 the script is up but the page isn't 22:12-56 K 22:13-08 Ill do an announcement 22:13-26 remember this ones long 22:13-39 And I suppose it'll be out by then 22:13-44 I have time now 22:14-46 and the page is up 22:14-54 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~ 22:38-51 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has joined the chat ~ 22:38-56 Hi 22:40-48 hi 22:41-59 I hate my life right now 22:42-12 why? 22:42-32 I'm sitting by my ex 22:42-40 kinda 22:43-18 I kinda don't like him 22:43-44 correction I don't like him 22:48-34 Help me 22:48-49 ple 22:49-40 how? 22:50-40 ~ Samariaxvideo200 has left the chat ~ 22:54-29 ~ Schroeswald has left the chat ~ 23:18-48 ~ Truest Believer has joined the chat ~ 23:19-39 ~ Truest Believer has left the chat ~